


Failed Plans

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Romance, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She was found out.





	Failed Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Mini Story Challenge to use the quote “ "I may be heartless, but you're naive.” and also Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019 for square O4 - time travel. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She kissed him hard, her hands grabbing at the front of his robes as she tried to anchor herself against him. Her head was swimming, her heart racing wildly… She could feel his hands tangling in her hair, pulling her against him. She could feel his arousal pressed against her thigh.

His hands moved to her neck, and just as she realised what was happening – it was too late. Tom pulled away; his hands gripped tightly around the time turner she wore around her neck. The chain snapped as he pulled, his eyes glittering in triumph.

"Tom, no!" she cried, reaching out.

He dropped the time turner to the ground, crushing it with his foot. "Whatever little adventure you're on is over. You won't be returning to your future."

Hermione's heart raced. She didn't know how it went so wrong so terribly fast. She meant to destroy him… not fall for him. He twisted her, manipulated her. And now he had gotten what he wanted. "You're a heartless monster, Tom Riddle."

"I may be heartless, Hermione, but you’re the one that was naïve enough to try and stop me." He pointed his wand at her, and her world went black.


End file.
